Você pode ler minha mente?
by J-Bellatrix
Summary: Um casal previsível, acontecimentos mais previsíveis ainda. Os dois serão amigos até em que ponto? E como saber o que se trata de uma brincadeira e o que é realidade? Com perguntas em excessos e um narrador intrometido, descobrimos aos poucos o que se passa de real entre Rose e Scorpius. Afinal, poderiam eles ser capazes de ler a mente um do outro?


Estavam as duas pessoas protagonistas dessa história sentadas numa mesa de canto daquele botequim. Suas conversas não eram tão animadas como nos anos que passaram no colégio. Ou, melhor dizendo, do tempo de sua infância, já que este loiro carrancudo e esta ruiva zombeteira se conheciam desde os oito anos. Deveria estes agradecer ao Albus Potter por tê-los apresentado e por fazê-los conviver mesmo que em 75% do tempo contra a vontade?

Mas não estou aqui presente para falar deste sujeito. A missão que me foi concebida é explicar a situação deste casal que nem ao menos sabem que são um.

Concordarás comigo quando conhecer a história deles.

Estávamos numa segunda-feira. Digo, _eles_ estavam, eu sou apenas um narrador palpiteiro, é claro. Encontraram-se por acaso no meio do calçadão daquela cidade e reconheceram aqueles tons de cabelo no meio da multidão. Afinal, não era tão difícil diferenciar o loiro e o ruivo de uma população em sua maioria castanha ao preto. Mas como eu dizia antes, ao esgueirarem os olhos um para o outro, sorriram. O que você esperava: um beijo de saudades? Juras de amor? Isso é uma história sobre esse casal, não um romance piegas do século vinte e um.

Quando a ruiva estava próxima dele o bastante para abraçá-lo – e cá entre nós, ele desejava isso – ela o bateu. Sim, era sua forma de demonstrar que estava feliz em vê-lo: com um soco forte no ombro. O loiro sorriu. Afinal, quantos anos ficou sem receber um mínimo contato dela? A ruiva erguia suas sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse quietamente se ele ousaria revidar igual quando eram crianças. Mas ele não o fez.

- Virou mesmo maricas, Malfoy? – ela perguntava no seu tom divertido.

- Na verdade, apenas aprendi a ser cavalheiro. Uma garota um dia me mandou ser assim, sabe?

- Mesmo? Nem consigo imaginar quem, você era grosso com tantas.

E voltavam naquela pequeníssima discussão que gostavam de ter. Hoje ele era um bancário e ela era professora de literatura – ambos com a profissão que fora seus pesadelos na juventude. Ele tinha músculos que, _meu Deus_, Rose poderia facilmente se perder. E aquela ruiva com os cabelos cacheados transformados em tranças tinha ficado tão... Linda! Nem mesmo aquelas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto e corpo a deixaria feia.

Foi nesse tom de conversa nostálgica de como suas vidas tinham mudado em quatro anos e meio que concordaram em ir naquela tarde a algum lugar com comida para assim conversarem com mais tranquilidade. E cá estamos nós, ao presente em que eles descobrem que nem tudo mudou, nem mesmo seus pedidos: Pediram duas porções de fish and chips e coca cola, onde ela comia as batatas e ele o peixe. Eram a combinação perfeita, como não reparavam nisso antes?

Ela sorriu envergonhada quando ele limpou o ketchup de seus lábios com os dedos e o lambeu. A ruiva sabia que se tinha alguma coisa nesse mundo que Scorpius odiava era aquele molho vermelho e – como ele dizia – azedo. Encararam por um tempo seus pratos. Ao começo dessa narração disse que esta conversa não era tão animada como as antigas. Mas veja, eles não eram mais o mesmo, então nem tudo poderia ser igual à antes.

- Você mudou tanto... Nem parece aquele frango que apanhava de mim.

- E você não mudou nada. Continua marrenta – eles riam em completo uníssono – Lembro-me da vez que apostei um beijo contigo e você não quis me pagar.

- Eu beijar você? Nem me lembro disso. Éramos crianças tão idiotas!

-... Gostaríamos que fôssemos assim ainda.

- Crianças idiotas? – ela parecia divertida, comendo a última batata de seu prato.

- Não essa parte do idiota. Estou falando das apostas.

- Eu duvido! – ela ria abertamente, sem entender o que ele sugeria – Você sempre perdia pra mim, porque diabos iria querê-las de volta?

- Mas como é exibida – ele colocou momentaneamente o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz da ruiva – Da vez que eu ganhei você não pagou a aposta. Depois não me venha com seus discursos dizendo que eu sou um mal perdedor.

- E quando você ganhou de mim, Scorpius?

- Quando, minha querida Rose, você duvidava que eu finalmente fosse me declarar à garota que supostamente todos achavam que eu gostava. _Vai me dizer que eu perdi nessa?_

Ela atendeu à sobrancelha erguida do rapaz com os lábios entreaberto. Claro que ela se lembrava desse dia, dessa aposta que não poderia ser menos considerada do que medíocre. Sua família era tola por considerar que ele gostava dela, ela sabia disso e soube bem mais naquele dia quando ele mandou um enorme coração de pelúcia para sua prima Lily.

- Não posso afirmar o que não recordo – seu tom não passava de seco – A aposta do beijo é a mesma da declaração?

- Você sabe que sim.

E como se o destino pregasse peças nestes dois – e repito àqueles que leem rápido: foi o destino, não o narrador – começou a tocar o lançamento da banda que, nos anos em que estavam pertos, cantavam juntos. "_I dream about you nearly every night this week. How many secrets can you keep? 'Cause there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep spilling drinks on my settee__"_.

- _Só podem estar de brincadeira... _– ela murmurou para si antes de se afundar na cadeira.

- Você não gosta mais?

- Não é isso...

- Então o quê?

- Você não entenderia – ela virava a cabeça para o lado.

Scorpius via que ela continuava a mesma menininha que convivera. As bochechas sardentas ganhavam tons vermelhos e que ele sabia se tratar de vergonha. Mas porque essa sensação agora? Da aposta ou da letra da música? E como tinha puxado seu pai, ele seria teimoso de insistir naquele assunto até conseguir as respostas que ele queria.

Não disse que eles eram perfeitos um ao outro?

- _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new. Now I've thought it thought crawling back to you_.

- Pare com isso...

- _I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you, but I dunno if you feel the same as I do_.

- Você é tão idiota Malfoy! – suas bochechas ficavam mais vermelhas.

- _But we could be together if you wanted to_.

- Foi fora do ritmo, idiota.

- Não me chame de idiota. Cante comigo, Rose!

- Tá todo mundo olhando, seu louco – sua voz estava mais baixa, mas não perdia aquele tom reprovador. E como ele gostava disso – Até parece que você está se declarando pra alguém!

- Estou tentando, mas ela está um pouco ocupada sendo ranzinza para perceber – havia se inclinado para somente ela ouvi-lo – Me diga, está funcionando o andamento da minha aposta?

- Que aposta? Não fizemos nenhuma aposta!

- Não se _estressa_ Rose – prolongou o último verbo para apenas vê-la bufar – Estou dizendo da aposta que fizemos antes de não nos vermos mais. Como eu estou indo em relação a isso?

- Você se declarou para a Lily, então era para ela que você deveria cantar essa música.

- Rose, você sabia que as noites foram feitas para dizer coisas que não conseguiríamos dizer amanhã?

- Estamos na tarde ainda, besta.

- Já olhou lá fora? Depois das cinco horas o céu tem tendência a escurecer.

- Cinco? Que horas é, Malfoy? – ela insinuou levantar da cadeira, mas ele a sustentou com a mão.

- É apenas cinco e meia, Rose, fica tranquila! – ele ria com o ritmo descompassado do peito dela, que subia e descia mais rápido do que antes. Teria ele de ter de irritá-la tudo de novo até conseguir o que queria?

Rose parou de procurar a porta da saída. Ela sabia que o loiro estava decidido naquela aposta, não adiantava tentar desconversar. E se inventasse um compromisso? Não, ela tinha falado que estava livre no momento em que se encontraram. E se fosse ao banheiro para retocar a maquiagem? Não também. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela odiava essas coisas e não seria ela a louca de arriscar a rasgar seu terninho de trabalho numa janela enferrujada de um botequim. O que faria então?

- _Too busy being yours to fall..._ – ela se lembrou de uma das últimas partes da música.

- Disse alguma coisa, Rose?

- Por que quer tanto me beijar? Pensei que tínhamos passado da adolescência, onde garotos têm manias de usar o tanto de garotas pegadas como poder.

- E passamos – seus olhos cinzentos pararam nos castanhos de Rose. Como ela havia passado todo esse tempo sem vê-los mesmo? – Só acho justo você cumprir com sua promessa, já que eu cumpri com as minhas.

- Está me chamando de desonrada?

- Se você entende desse modo... Aonde vai? – perguntou quanto ela tirava algumas libras da bolsa e jogava na mesa.

- Estou indo para um lugar onde eu não te encontre falando essas asneiras.

- Deixe de ser infantil, Rose! – ele segurou aqueles pulsos finos quando passaram ao seu lado – Qual o problema de pagar uma aposta?

Ele falava sério, mas achava uma completa graça o modo como ela se irritava fácil. Ela ficou bons segundos sem olhá-lo antes de tentar soltar-se. Tentou usar a mão livre para estapeá-lo, mas ele habilmente a segurou. Aproximou seu corpo que há tempos não era de um simples menino com o dela, de moça crescida. Iria ele roubar um beijo dele? Não se exaltem, queridos leitores. Já disse que isso é um acontecimento real, não um romance fracassado.

Como bom cavalheiro que ele dizia ter se tornado, a soltou antes mesmo dela pronunciar o pesado adeus.

E é assim que termina essa história? Eu narrador creio que não. Minha missão era contar o que vejo em relação a esses dois e apesar daqueles que os desejavam separados – e pode-se citar tantas pessoas, como os antigos relacionamentos de ambos – não vejo que terminarão assim. Afinal, se era separados que ficariam, por que ele ao sair do botequim esbarrou com ela, em pé e com aquele sorriso presunçoso?

Ele adorava o modo como ela era imprevisível.

- Você não quer vir comigo?

- Você está me chamando ou cantando The Killers? – perguntou com o mesmo sorriso que ela mantinha na face.

- Não sei, mas acho que seria engraçado demais sentir seus ossos nos meus ossos.

- Não ria quando fala dos meus ossos! – ele colocou a mecha que estava fora da trança atrás de sua orelha – Ao menos não tenho osteoporose.

- Bebendo tanta coca, até me surpreende que não tenha.

- O dia em que eu tiver osteoporose vou saber que é macumba sua.

- Pode ter certeza que quando você tiver, eu vou ser a primeira pessoa que você vai contar.

Ela se encaixou no abraço de lado que ele a dava. Ele sorriu. Poderia ela ler sua mente nesse momento?

- Por que diz isso com tanta certeza assim? – ele abaixou o olhar para a cabeça vermelha encostada em seu peito.

- Porque, Malfoy – Rose usava aquele tom de sabedoria superior de sempre – se isso for macumba minha, a primeira coisa que você vai fazer é esfregar na minha cara que você tinha razão.

- Então eu ainda mereço aquele beijo?

- Não sonha Malfoy. Você vai querer ir para casa agora? Posso te oferecer pizza e videogame quando chegarmos lá.

- Sua companhia parece perfeita para mim.

- Cala a boca.

E foi nesse tom de brincadeira e troca de levíssimas farpas que eles caminharam abraçados para o flat de Rose. Um lugar pequeno, bem organizado e o que Scorpius mais achava agradável: com o perfume dela. Isso, mais pizza, um bom jogo de luta e coca cola não poderia ter sido o melhor atrasado do ônibus que ele já tivera em sua vida. E olha meus caros que vinte e dois anos não eram poucos.

Poderia Rose perceber sua felicidade em estar com ela?

* * *

** N/A: Olá pessoas lindas que tiveram coragem de ler o primeiro capítulo desse conto!**

** Só achei justo, antes de agradecer sua leitura é claro, explicar que essa história é levemente inspirada na música do The Killers - _Read my mind_, mas acho que ficou claro haha. Irei escrever de pouquinho em pouquinho, extravasando um parcialmente essas emoções que guardo há um tempo. Então não ache estranho minha mania de colocar várias músicas num mesmo capítulo - tipo _do_ _I wanna know?_ do meu Arctic Monkeys.**

** É mais desabafos emocionais do que uma história concreta. Então já aviso, ela tem um potencial de 95% de sair confusa! Enfim, obrigada por sua leitura e peço que continue a acompanhar-me aqui. Segue-se abaixo a tradução dos trechos usados acima:**

**"**Eu sonhei com você quase todas as noites essa semana. Quantos segredos você consegue guardar? Porque há essa música que encontrei que me faz pensar em você de alguma forma e eu a coloco para repetir até eu dormir derramando bebidas no meu sofá**". ****"**Talvez eu esteja muito ocupado sendo seu para me apaixonar por um novo alguém. Agora tenho pensado bem sobre isso me rastejando de volta para você**".****"**Sinto muito interromper, é que apenas estou constantemente à beira de tentar te beijar, mas eu não sei se você sente o mesmo que eu sinto. Mas nós poderíamos estar juntos se você quisesse**".**

**Do I Wanna Know? (Arctic Monkeys)**


End file.
